


Happy Birthday

by thesacramentoflove



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesacramentoflove/pseuds/thesacramentoflove
Summary: It's Alto's birthday, and Victoria is gonna sacrifice the entire bakery staff to the gods.(This is for my boyfriend's birthday.)





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, baby 💙

Doctor Victoria Narcissa Grimm was about to lose the last few shrivels of sanity she had left. 

“ Vi, I said keep him busy AWAY from his lab, goddamnit! I can hear him coming from a mile a-fucking-way! “

The woman on the other end of the phone whispered a frantic apology.

“ Fine, fine, it’s fine, we’re just waiting for the cake and a few last minute things, in all honesty. Tell Alto you heard Kondraki talking shit about me or something, that’ll occupy him. “

“ I know. Alto and I both requested today off but the higher ups never have fuckin’ mercy. “

“ It’s fine, Vi. Now go tell him what I said, and I’ll text you when we’re ready, okay? “

“ Okay. Thanks, Vi, I owe you one. “   
  


Victoria tucked her phone into her lab coat and turned back around. 

What of the lab that could be decorated, was. 

Streamers were haphazardly taped up, balloons were tied to beakers and things balloons really shouldn't be tied to, a cooler splattered with paint sat in the corner near the folding table that held, well, was supposed to hold, a cake. 

A banner was strung up, made by Dr. Bright with printer paper, string, and green and pink crayons; “ Happy Birthday you old, old fuck. “

Jack took great pride in it. 

Victoria loved it.

Secretly. 

She sat down on a counter and sighed rather loudly through her nose. 

Jack looked over from the paper he was doodling on.

“ What’s wrong? “

“ The cake was supposed to be the first thing here. “

“ Shit, really? “

“ Yeah, and now it’s the only thing we don’t have! I got off the phone with Vi, and she said Alto is getting suspicious. “

“ Well shit, I guess we gotta find another way to get a cake then. “

Jack stared at Victoria with a small, smug smile.

“ No. I am not asking an eons old deity to make a cake for my husband! “

“ Guess Alto’s just gonna have alcohol then. “

Victoria got flashbacks of the last party they had thrown. 

“...Fine. At the risk of another Fourth of July incident, I’ll go petition a god to magic me a fucking cake and hope I don’t get obliterated beyond revival. “

Jack went back to drawing. 

“ Good luck! “

Victoria rolled her eyes and exited Alto’s lab. 

She quickly made it down the hall to her own lab and locked the door. 

One of her junior researchers was sitting on the floor, eating a sandwich and reading a book.

They looked up at her, surprised. 

“ What are you doing here, Doctor? “

“ I need a cake. Where’s my knife? “

“ In the chamber, where you left it. Are you gonna- “

“ Yes, yes I am. “

“ Jesus. Good luck. “

Victoria hung up her lab coat, rolled up her sleeves, and went into her testing chamber. 

The door slid shut behind her. 

Her test chamber was currently covered in vegetation, with bones scattered around and an ethereal light shining down on the altar in the center of the room. 

She stripped down to her underwear and grabbed her knife.    
  


“ Cannot believe I have to do this. “

She kneeled down in front of the altar and closed her eyes.

“  _ Oh Great Goddess, Ancient One, I come with a humble request. “ _

Her voice reverberated through the room, bouncing off the vine covered walls. 

“  _ Mother of All, Angel-eyed Goddess of Everlasting Love, I come to request your help. “ _

_ “  _ ** _How can I help you, dearest daughter of mine? _ ** _ “ _

_ “ Mother, I request your help with my husband’s birthday cake. It’s missing, and I really, really need one for his party. “ _

_ “  _ ** _What do you offer in return, my child? _ ** _ “ _

_ “ Blood. “ _

There was a moment of silence. 

_ “  _ ** _Spill the offering. _ ** _ “ _

Victoria raised the knife into the air, and brought it down with a smooth slice over the dark scar on her palm. 

Her crimson blood dripped onto the altar.

_ “  _ ** _It is done. _ ** _ “ _

_ “ Thank you, Great Mother. “ _ __   
  


Victoria opened her eyes.

In front of her sat a beautiful cake, with silver and gold accents on it, and a small shotgun frosted on top. 

She smiled and held her sweater to her hand. 

  
  


“ I’m back! “

Victoria carried the cake into Alto’s lab.

Jack chuckled.

“ Told you it would work. “

“ Shut up, Bright. “

Victoria rolled her eyes good naturedly and sat the cake down on the table.

“ Didn’t take too much, I hope. “

She raised her hand, which was wrapped in clean white gauze. 

“ Nope, just a little blood. “

“ Good. Everything else is ready. “

“ I’ll text Vi. “

  
  


Victoria was perched on the counter near the door to the lab, Jack was sitting near the cake, and a few of Alto’s other friends were dotted around the room. 

Victoria anxiously ran her fingers over the knee length black skirt she was wearing.

Her phone dinged, and she quickly checked who the text was from. 

“ It’s from Vi, they’re nearly here. “

The room seemed alight with excitement. 

Victoria kicked her feet as two sets of footsteps came towards the lab.

“ Here he comes! “

The door slid open, and Vi and Alto stepped inside.

“ HAPPY BIRTHDAY! “

Alto raised a brow in surprise.

Victoria giggled and hopped off the counter.

“ Happy birthday, baby! “

She hugged Alto tightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“ You really did all this for me? “

“ Of course! Bright helped, too. “

Jack grinned and pointed to the banner.

Alto read it with a smile. 

“ ‘s a work of art, Jack. “

“ Thank you, Alto. “

Victoria tugged Alto into another hug before letting him go. 

Alto looked around the room at all his friend, the decorations, the food, and the stack of boxes on a side table. 

He looked up at the banner, and then down at his usually intimidating wife’s beaming smile. 

“ Do you like it? “

“ I do, baby, I do. “

Alto wrapped an arm around Victoria’s waist and kissed her.

“ Jesus you two, get a fucking room. “

“ Shut it, ginger. “

“ Hey! “

Alto grinned, all sharp teeth, and looked around at the others.

Victoria curled around him, holding on tight like a cat whose owner just got home from a four week vacation. 

“ Sappy shits over, I want some of this divine looking cake. “

Victoria smiled. 


End file.
